There is a class of board games involving generally rectangular or space boards and a plurality of markers (flat chips or pegs) which are either all identical or perhaps of two types (the second usually being termed "Kings"). Such games are generally derived from one of the classic board games such as checkers or backgammon.
In backgammon, one of the oldest board games known, the pieces are moved on the board based upon the use of an element of chance (a pair of normal 6-sided dice). The object of the game is to move all of the pieces off the board before your opponent does the same. The rules are fairly complex, and some versions include betting and rolling a special "doubles" die.
Board games such as checkers ("draughts") and its variants (Chinese checkers, etc.) are familiar to most people. Basic checkers involves moving markers unidirectionally (except for a "King" piece) across a space board, with the intent of capturing or immobilizing all of an opponent's pieces. Except for the ability to move forwards or back, the "King" is usually no different from the other pieces, and begins the game as an ordinary piece. One piece is moved during each turn, and the number of spaces moved is fixed, except during jumping in which case the piece is moved as long as it can jump. There is no chance element (dice or spinner). Except for the direction of travel, the path each piece takes is determined by the player.
There are many lesser known board games using bi-color boards. Many have been patented over the years. Two relatively recent examples are Patracuolia, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,744 and LoCoco, U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,305.
Like the present invention or backgammon, Patracuolia moves chips on a 9.times.10 space board based on a dice roll. The markers are moved from a plurality of starting spaces to a plurality of ending spaces and then off the board, and the object is to move all of one's pieces off the board first. Patracuolia uses specially designed dice, including a doubling die. The markers are moved in a path determined by the player, left, right or forward, with a "King" piece being provided which is the only one which can be moved backward. There is also an intermediate rank piece called a "knight" formed by having a "King" jump over one of the ordinary pieces.
LoCoco uses a 7.times.8 space board. Three spaces on each side of center are shaded and marked with the numbers 1, 2 and 3. These form the "safety zones" for the players. Each piece has a movement value (1, 2 or 3) which defines how many spaces it may be moved in any direction. The pieces may be stacked, in which case the stack may be moved the sum of the movement factors of the individual pieces. Opposing pieces are "captured" and eliminated by landing one's piece(s) on a space occupied by an opposing piece. The winner is the first to place at least one piece in the player's goal or "safety zone" which has the same number and color as the piece. LoCoco does not use a chance element.
The present invention grew out of frustration with the current strategic board games discussed above, and the desire for a new game that would bridge the gap between backgammon and chess. Backgammon appeared too "light" and based on the luck of the dice, while chess was too "heavy" and difficult to learn. So, the present invention, which I have named "Chebache.TM.", was designed to combine some elements of checkers, backgammon and chess (hence the name "Che-ba-che") into a completely new and novel board game. The game can be quickly learned and fin to play, yet requires skill and planning.
The playing board of the game of the invention is the subject of Design U.S. Pat. No. 384,376 issued to the inventor on Sep. 30, 1997, as well as utility U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,650, to issue on Aug. 11, 1998.